The present invention relates to a device for positioning the chain links of a length of chain which is moved, step-by-step, from bottom to top and, subsequently, from top to bottom over a vertex, in the region of the vertex located in a vertical median plane containing the axis of the length of chain wherein a saddle defines the vertex.
From prior West German Pat. No. 2,347,768, a method and apparatus for the production of chains are known in the case of which the adjacent ends of the wire of each chain link are welded together in a welding station in which the chain link to be welded is held in a certain plane after having been turned into such plane. It is characteristic of this method and apparatus that the chain links are guided in two planes upstream of the welding station which planes form an angle of about .+-.45.degree. with said certain plane. Additionally, the known device has, for example, two first guide surfaces, one of which rests against the lower straight wire sections of chain links of a first row and the other first guide surface rests against the upper straight wire sections of these chain links and two section guide surfaces, one of which rests against the lower straight wire sections of chain links of a second row alternating by one chain link relative to the first row and the other second guide surface rests against the upper straight wire sections of the chain links of the second row. In particular, two parallel ledges can be provided, each having two plane sides forming a wedge comprising a wedge angle of about 90.degree. whereby the two sides of each ledge form one of the two first guide surfaces or one of the two second guide surfaces and the two wedges engage from opposite sides between the two rows of chain links.
This known device actually fulfills the task on which it is based to a large extent, i.e., to provide a device of a certain type for the production of chains which is of a simple and appropriate structure. However, since the development of this prior device, it has been determined that the guiding of the chain links to be welded by means of ledges or such is not the simplest manner for the positioning of the chain links in two planes inclined 45.degree. from a vertical plane.